Anthophyllite
Anthophyllite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter and one of the components that make up Nuummite. He is a gem harvester who was assigned to Pyrite to help collect Homeworld's most wanted Gems. Appearance When compared to Pyrite and Gedrite, Anthophyllite is the tallest, even with his hunched posture. He has pale yellow skin with a head shaped like an inverted triangle. The top portion is a large helmet-like visor with his wide grin peaking underneath. Anthophyllite's chin is long and pointed. His neck is crooked and poorly attaches his skull to the rest of his body. A wide torso with sharp shoulders that gradually thin out going down his body and limbs. With his wide hands are small, slender fingers. His tooth-pick like legs are paired with his big feet which, like the rest of his body, is pointed. Anthophyllite wears a full body suit with long boots. His outfit covers most of his body, excluding his neck and hands. The top portion of his suit is olive colored. It's attached to his long sleeves with a yellow diamond on the front and back. Below it is yellow which ends at the kneecaps. The boots have a similar olive color that ends at the bottom half of the shoes. In its place is white. Anthophyllite's gemstone is located on the back of his head. Personality Anthophyllite is manipulative and controlling. He's not afraid to try and persuade higher ups to his views or agenda. This however has mixed results, giving him a stigma for this kind of behavior in the first place. The gem harvester is calm and collected, giving him the nerve to work in his profession efficiently. Anthophyllite has a great fascination with Gems and how they work. Abilities Anthophyllite has standard Gem abilities. As a scientist, Anthophyllite doesn't have too many abilities and little to no fighting experience. Instead, he has a passive role in battle. He often comes up with plans and uses his expansive wisdom of Gems to help his partners. Fusions: * When fused with Pyrite and Gedrite, they form Nuummite. Skillsets: * Teasing Needle Proficiency: Anthophyllite's teasing needle isn't used for fighting. Rather, it's primarily used on gemstones in experiments. * Gem Knowledge: Because of his position as a scientist and gem harvester, Anthophyllite has great knowledge of many types of Gems including their abilities, weaknesses, and beahviors. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Anthophyllite can create holograms from his helmet visor. History Anthophyllite was a gem harvester and scientists who worked with other gem hunters. The rebellion had sparked similar uprisings by other Gems to combat against the Great Diamond Authority. To perform their roles quicker, Anthophyllite was paired with a pyrite and gedrite. They travel across the universe, picking out wanted Gems to collect. The three of them had a strict deadline to meet and any delay could result with dire consequences. As their attempts to deal with a crafty Gem continously failed, Anthophyllite had proposed a solution by fusing together. His partners refused the offer at first until the scientist persuaded their gemstones could be shattered if they failed. Anthophyllite figured as long as Pyrite could use his manager position, they could keep their fusion a secret. Reluctantly, his partners agreed and fused as Nuummite for the first time. As Nuummite, the three of them were able to capture and send the wanted Gem on time. Anthophyllite, who had never fused before, found the experience fascinating and wanted to learn more about it. Relationships Gedrite Anthophyllite likes to tease Gedrite by playing with his cowardice. He often likes to tell the tiny Gem about scary information he's uncovered or startle him. Pyrite Anthophyllite constantly likes to challenge Pyrite's authority. He also keeps an eye on him as he can feel his manager beginning to feel guilty about lying about Nuummite. Trivia * Anthophyllite does have eyes, but they're stacked on top of each other. * Anthophyllite and Gedrite have very similar gemstones, most likely due to being similar mineral types. * As a component of Nuummite and despite the delay, he represents as August's MGC. Gemology * Anthophyllite is an amphibole mineral. ** Its chemical composition is {Mg2}{Mg5}(Si8O22)(OH), has a MOHS scale hardness of 5½ - 6 and has an orthorhombic crystal system. * Anthophyllite usually forms lamellar or fibrous aggregates and rarely individual crystals. * It can come in white, greenish gray, green, clove brown, and brownish green. * The mineral is created from regional metamorphism of ultrabasic rocks, like gneisses and schists. * Anthophyllite contains asbestos. * It was discovered in 1801 from the Kongsberg area, Norway. * Anthophyllite is named from Latin anthophyllum meaning "clove", alluding to its characteristic clove-brown color. * Metaphysically, anthophyllite is a stone of self-control, personal power, and releasing. It gives the owner confidence in their actions as well as make them feel safe and secure. Additionally, it allows them to release things they're holding onto that cause them problems or pain. ** Also called a writer's stone, it helps writer's block and promote creativity. Gemstone Gallery Nuummite5.png|Anthophyllite, Gedrite, and Pyrite reference sheet. Threegemwip.png|Pyrite, Gedrite, and Anthophyllite concept art. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Yellow Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:MGC Gems Category:Amphibole Gems Category:Era 1 Gems